The present invention relates to a device for aligning a garment for a sewing machine.
The alignment of garments or sleeves by a device for a sewing machine has been used by machines which attempt to move the garments against a reference edge. However, such machines have not provided a desirable accuracy for alignment of the garments. The sewing heads of the sewing machines normally trim material from the sleeves as they pass through the sewing machines. If the sleeves are not trimmed properly, then the sleeves leave an open space when folded and sewn and the sewing is incomplete resulting in a rejected garment and wasted material. An excessive amount of material is trimmed from the sleeves as they pass through the sewing machines resulting in loss of economical use of the material. It is also desirable to control displacement of the material, control the force and energy levels of operating parts of the machine, and also control the sound levels during operation.